Extending wireless coverage into new areas typically requires building new sites that typically requires right of way (zoning) and capital expenditure which makes it costly and time consuming. Typically, if the service providers does not have spectrum to operate in the area then the service provider cannot build a wireless network in that area at all.
For a small service provider it may not be able to build new service areas fast enough to extend the reach and will have to sign expensive roaming agreements with the willing service providers. If the cost is passed on to the subscribers it may impede the subscriber growth.
An FCC initiative to open up 150 MHz of shared spectrum (3550 to 3700 MHz) will encourage new entrants to the markets. It is expected that a large number of private LTE networks will emerge using shared CBRS spectrum. Existing solutions may discourage new entrants if there is a no easy way to extend their service reach.
Some of the existing solutions to provide wireless services beyond home service areas are: roaming partnership, neutral host solution and network partnership using MOCN (Multi Operator Core Network).
The roaming partnership solution will now be described. Roaming allows subscribers to get services from a partner network. Roaming partnership requires financial and technical agreements that at times may not be financially favorable for a small service provider. A large service provider may not see any value in signing these agreements with a small service provider with only a few thousand subscribers. This might result in discouraging small operators from building their own networks and due to lack of roaming, and the small service provider may have trouble signing up more subscribers.
The neural host solution will now be described. Neutral host solutions combines signals from multiple service providers and uses passive solutions e.g. DAS (distributed antenna system) to distribute the combined signal in the target area e.g. shopping mall, airport, sports stadium etc. Participating in the neutral host system requires any service provider to build wireless network at target location to feed into neutral host solution provided they have spectrum holdings to use.
The MOCN (Multi Operator Core Network) solution will now be described. LTE technology allows up to 6 service providers to share the radio network. Setting up of MOCN network requires a lot of co-ordination among service providers and is a very complicated set up since radio resources are shared across service providers. This architecture to save cost of setting up wireless network didn't get much traction in USA. It is highly unlikely that a large operator will broadcast small operator information on their radio network. MOCN architecture is also limited to a total of 6 service providers. Since shared CBRS spectrum is expected to encourage a lot of private network builds, the MOCN architecture limitation to support up to 6 service providers may become a bottleneck in wireless network sharing.
Based on the above discussion, there is a need for new methods and apparatus to extend wireless services in LTE communications systems.